


The Possibilities

by tavicat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Additional Warnings Apply, Blood, Eating Disorders, M/M, POV Eren Yeager, POV Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Harm, Suicide, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 05:12:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4594128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tavicat/pseuds/tavicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How could he be perfect? That's all he wanted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Possibilities

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is triggering and please don't read if any of the tags bother you. Thanks. :3

He looked at the mess in front of him. The blood bubbling up until it popped and ran down his arm into the carpet. He used to care about the stains it made, the mess it would cause. Hours of scrubbing and excuses to the person he loved. Now he only thought of how beautiful red was. He clutched the blade hard, picking it up and running it over his already battered arm yet again. Watching the process continue, cut after cut. Up his arms this time, a place he usually refused to cut. The demons screaming at him, reminding him of his flaws and emptiness. Day after day the same feelings never changing. Always tired and can never enjoy life the way others seemed to. It was hopeless. He wanted to scream back, but he knew from personal experience that nothing would help. The razor could only silence them. Even then it was only temporary. His stomach growled, but he wouldn't succumb to his hunger. He didn't deserve to eat. He only disappoints the people he loved. How could he be perfect? That's all he wanted. Turquoise eyes, now void of emotion. It was to much this time, the numbness was consuming him and he wanted to give in. He got up lazily and rummaged through his dresser next to him. Pulling out a noose he had made just for the occasion, he knew this would be the best option. Quick and fast. Sorry to the people who cared for him. He hoped Levi would understand. Even though his love was ignoring him, he knew it was his fault. He had been pushing Levi away for a while now... That's because he couldn't do anything right. Silly to believe the lies everyone would say to him about being smart, and bright, and how he was gonna have a happy life... It was all one big joke, and the world was laughing at him for falling for it. He stood up on is bed, tying the noose to the fan. This was how it was going to end anyways. He always knew deep inside himself. He looked at the floor, one jump was all it would take to silence his mind forever. One jump. So he leapt. 

..............  
"Eren. Hey, I'm home. Want to go get some dinner?" Only silence greeted him. Something felt off.

"Eren?" Levi just assumed that Eren was asleep again, he usually took naps around this time. The raven walked his way to their room. Opening up the door slowly, the breath was knocked out of him. This couldn't be real. Eren, his Eren, dangling from the ceiling. Blue tinged his face. He swung so lightly, gently, it was awful and mesmerizing. His soft chestnut hair falling perfectly in front of his eyes. The eyes which had no life in them anymore. The beautiful eyes that he had fallen in love with day after day for 6 years. The eyes that he wanted to start a family with. The eyes he could never live without. The eyes that had recently been so sad... His wrists were the thing that broke Levi the most. How could he have not noticed. "Eren..." Suddenly panick seemed to kick in. "Oh god! Eren, no. No, no, no, no, please don't be dead" Levi unstrapped the belt from his throat, which was now turning purple. Was it ironic he would have found the color pretty if he weren't in a situation like this? "Eren, oh my god why would you do this to me?" He struggled through blurry eyes to get his husband down. Levi caught him in his arms before he fell. He was cold. Fixing his ear to the taller males heart. He was hoping, "One beat please! Give me a chance!" nothing. Tears streaked down his face once again. He sat there for what felt like hours, rocking the love of his life back and forth, kissing his forehead one last time. He finally let go. Standing up slowly on wobbly legs he got his phone from his pocket and dialed three numbers. "Hello, I'd like to report two suicides." 


End file.
